


falling for a lie

by BrynTheBeatnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Wes Gibbins is Dean Thomas
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTheBeatnik/pseuds/BrynTheBeatnik
Summary: Pansy ist bei ihren Mitschülern nicht dafür bekannt, sonderlich nett zu sein. Wenn man sich etwas über sie erzählt, hat das eher mit den Gemeinheiten zu tun, die Draco und sie so amüsant finden. Dean hatte nicht viel über sie gehört, aber hatte schnell beschlossen ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dies ging auch fünf Jahre lang gut, bis sie beide wegen einer Situation, die an Irrwitz kaum zu übertreffen ist, zum Nachsitzen verdonnert wurden. Während sie alle Gemälde in den verlasseneren Korridoren der Schule abstauben sollen, kommen sich die beiden unerwartet näher. [Pansy Parkinson x Dean Thomas, P18, lemon, hate-love-relationship]
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. adolescence and pain

Es war einer dieser kalten Herbsttage, an denen man sich gleich dreimal in seinen Schal einwickeln wollte. Dean vergrub seine Hände noch ein Stück tiefer in seinen Taschen und spähte nach hinten. Sein bester Freund war gerade noch nicht in Sicht, dabei hatten sie beide etwa zeitgleich ihre Sachen zusammengepackt. Rückblickend wusste Dean auch nicht, warum er es so eilig gehabt hatte, den Klassenraum für Verwandlung zu verlassen. Klar, die Stunde war für ihn nicht gerade gut gelaufen, aber besser als die von Seamus alle mal. Dieser wurde von McGonagall mit zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben betraut, weil seine Schnecke immer noch nicht ganz sauber verschwunden war. Stattdessen hatte sie einen grünen schleimigen Fleck hinterlassen, der schrecklich gestunken hat. Naja, wenn sie sämtliche Arbeiten noch heute erledigten, hatten sie morgen einen sehr entspannten Tag in Hogsmeade. Mal abgesehen von dem Treffen, das Hermine Granger anberaumt hatte, wegen einer Art Lerngruppe, die sehr interessant klang. Bei Umbridge hatte er nicht wirklich das Gefühl, etwas beigebracht zu bekommen. Er war ja auch nicht der beste Schüler in Verteidigung, aber bisher hatte es immer für gute Noten gereicht. Seit diesem Schuljahr war er aus einem Grund, den er selbst noch nicht kannte, plötzlich abgerutscht. Seamus vermutete, dass es an der Abneigung der Lehrerin gegenüber Halbblütern und Muggeln lag. Leider konnte sich Dean das ganz und gar nicht vorstellen. Dumbledore hätte es sicher zu verhindern gewusst, dass man eine so voreingenommene Lehrkraft auf Schüler loslässt. Blöd war nur, dass es ausgerechnet in dem Jahr passieren musste, in dem sie ihre ZAGs schreiben würden.

Gegen eine Mauer gelehnt hatte er eine ganze Weile auf Seamus gewartet, der sich ordentlich Zeit gelassen hatte. Dean schenkte ihm einen säuerlichen Blick, als er endlich über die Türschwelle in den Korridor trat. „‘Tschuldigung.“, murrte sein Freund: „Mir sind eben nochmal alle Sachen herunter gefallen, als Patil plötzlich mit mir reden wollte.“ Mit geweiteten Augen fokussierte Dean seinen Gegenüber, der immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht war. Da keine weiteren Antworten folgten, stieß Dean ihm in die Seite und zischte halblaut: „Und?“ Seamus schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nicht so wichtig. Sie wollte nur wissen, ob wir nicht zusammen für Verwandlung lernen sollten.“ „Das war ihre Art, dich nach einem Date zu fragen… das weißt du schon, oder?“, meinte Dean und winkte nebenbei noch Hannah Abbott zu. Dies war eigentlich nur eine nette Geste gewesen, doch plötzlich drehte sie sich um und fing an mit ihren Freundinnen zu tuscheln. Es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Patil erschien ihm gerade wichtiger. „Mag schon sein.“, knurrte Seamus: „Aber ich könnte die Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen und sie ist ganz gut.“ „Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du nicht hin solltest.“, erklärte Dean: „Du solltest dich nur darauf einstellen, dass sie vielleicht nicht nur lernen will.“ Seamus machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und zischte: „Ich glaub es erst, wenn ich es sehe.“ Schulterzuckend entschloss sich Dean darauf nicht mehr zu antworten. Er wusste, wann es vergebens war, mit seinem besten Freund zu diskutieren. Stattdessen sollten sie sich eher über die Freistunde freuen, zumal sie nicht viele davon hatten. „Lass uns Frisbee spielen.“, meinte Dean als schwacher Versuch Seamus von seinem Zusammentreffen abzulenken, doch es funktionierte und Seamus nickte nur. 

Dean zog sein Fangzähniges Frisbee aus dem Rucksack und machte einen kleinen Probewurf auf kurze Distanz. „Na mach schon richtig.“, sagte Seamus und warf es schnell zurück. Glücklicherweise fing Dean es auch auf, obwohl er dafür ganz schön hechten musste. Nun legte er seine Schultasche an eine Säule im Innenhof ab und ging einige Schritte zurück, um Anlauf zu nehmen. Einige Würfe lang hatten die beiden wirklich Spaß und Dean war auch froh, sich gerade keine Sorgen, um seine Noten und die Prüfungen zu machen, doch es war schneller vorbei, als er gedacht hätte. Bei einem besonders langen Pass eilte Dean rückwärts den Blick nur auf das Frisbee gerichtet nach hinten und als er es endlich in der Hand hatte, fiel er über seine eigenen Füße und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern. Die schwere Steinplatze, die am Brunnen als Sitzfläche montiert war, drückte ihm unangenehm auf den Rücken. Verwirrt sah er sich um, während er am Boden saß. Anscheinend war er bis zum Brunnen gerannt. In seinem Kopf baute sich ein wenig Panik auf, wen er da geschubst hatte. Sonst wäre er hundertprozentig selbst im kühlen Nass gelandet. Auf seiner Zunge lag ihm schon eine ehrlich gemeinte Entschuldigung, doch er hatte keine Zeit sie auszusprechen. 

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“, schrie eine schrille Stimme, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Er drehte sich um und stellte sich wieder auf seine Füße. Vor ihm war die gut einen Kopf kürzere Pansy Parkinson aus Slytherin. Scheinbar hatte er sie in den Brunnen geschubst, wobei sie sich verletzt hatte. Eine kleine Wunde an ihrer Stirn blutete unablässig und das rote Rinnsal über ihrem Gesicht ließ sie aussehen, wie ein Dämon. Die nassen Haare klebten ihr an den Wangen und ihre Augen funkelten böswillig. „Du kleines mieses Missgeschick deiner Eltern.“, fluchte sie: „Hast du etwa keine Augen im Kopf oder bist du einfach nur so blöd wie du aussiehst?“ Mit einer Hand tastete sie schon nach ihrem Zauberstab, sodass sich Dean gezwungen sah, es ihr gleich zu tun. Alles in Dean war wie weggefegt und schlaue Konter waren ihm gerade sehr fern. „Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?“, rief sie und stieg aus dem Becken. Die Slytherin ging direkt auf ihn zu. Dean schluckte. Immer noch tropfend machte sie einen furchterregenden Eindruck, als wäre sie gerade sehr bereit ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch, um die Ohren zu schlagen. „Es war nur ein Versehen.“, stammelte Dean schließlich. Er war nicht wirklich darauf aus hier ein Duell anzuzetteln. „Weißt du, was ein Versehen war?“, begann Pansy: „Deine Geburt war ein Versehen, deine Aufnahme in dieser Schule war ein Versehen. Das hier war Absicht und du wirst mich nicht von etwas anderem überzeugen können.“ Etwas in seinem Magen zog sich zusammen. Wie konnte sie nur solch schreckliche Sachen sagen, obwohl sie sich gar nicht kannten? Bisher hatte er nie etwas gegen sie gehabt, aber gerade spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken sie zu Ohrfeigen. Nein, Gewalt gegen Frauen war keine Lösung, sagte er sich und hielt weiter den Zauberstab vor sich. „Zeig es dem Schlammblüter, Pans.“, rief Draco zu ihr herüber, der immer noch am Brunnen saß. Breit grinsend antwortete sie ihm: „Oh, aber sicher werde ich das.“ Auch wenn Dean wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, war er nicht in der Lage ihren Angriff abzuwehren. Ihr Ganzkörperklammerfluch traf ihn, bevor ihm auch nur der richtige Schutzzauber auf der Zunge lag. Er kippte nach hinten um und blieb regungslos liegen. 

Die Augen nach wie vor zu Schlitzen verdeckt marschierte sie auf ihn zu und gerade als sie ihr Bein hob, höchstwahrscheinlich, um ihn zu treten, rief eine Stimme: „Hüten Sie sich, Miss Parkinson.“ Es war McGonagall, die gerade aus ihrem Klassenraum geeilt kam. Mit wirbelndem Umhang huschte sie auf die beiden zu und löste mit einem ungesagt Zauber, den Fluch von Pansy wieder auf. Dean war äußerst erleichtert, darüber sich wieder bewegen zu können und stand schnell wieder auf, rieb sich dabei jedoch den Kopf. Dank ihr hatte er jetzt wohl eine Beule. Dieses Mädchen sollte nicht die Möglichkeit kriegen, ihn vor seiner Hauslehrerin schlecht zu machen, oder die Sache anders zu drehen als sie war. „Professor McGonagall, gut, dass Sie hier sind. Er hat versucht mich anzugreifen.“, säuselte sie hastig in einer sehr quietschenden Tonlage. Wie gerne er ihr gerade das Maul gestopft hätte oder zumindest die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihr etwas entgegenzusetzen, aber er wusste, dass man bei McGonagall keinem ins Wort fiel. Das würde seine Strafe nur verschlimmern. „Haben Sie auch etwas dazu zu sagen, Mr. Thomas?“, fragte sie ihn. Mit starren Gesichtszügen sagte er so sachlich wie nur irgend möglich: „Ich hab sie nicht angegriffen.“ Die Wut lag dennoch in seiner Stimme und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er ließ dieses Heldin keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Bisher hatte er es doch immer geschafft, Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Und?“, hakte Professor McGonagall nach. Er atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er sprach: „Ich habe Frisbee gespielt und bin dabei gegen sie gelaufen. Möglicherweise ist sie dabei in den Brunnen gefallen.“ Bedächtig nickte McGonagall und verkündete schließlich: „Mr. Thomas, Sie sollten wissen, dass Fangzähnige Frisbees auf dem Schulgelände nicht gestattet sind. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und Sie, Miss Parkinson, sollten keinesfalls Mitschüler attackieren. Zehn Punkte Abzug auch von Ihrem Haus.“ Säuerlich dreinblickend stand er da und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht alles noch schlimmer zu machen als es war. Leider hatte Pansy nicht so weit gedacht: „Professor, bitte, Sie müssen doch verstehen, dass ich mich nur gegen diese Gemeinheit verteidigt habe. Meine Schuluniform ist dahin und ich habe eine Verletzung am Kopf, weil er nicht umsichtig genug war.“ McGonagall schützte die Lippen und beäugte das Mädchen eindringlich. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie obwohl Sie bereits eine Körperklammer angewendet hatten, noch nach ihm treten wollten. Ich denke nicht, dass er Sie in dieser Lage noch hätte angreifen können.“, erläuterte sie: „Und da Sie mich auch noch belügen wollten, dürfen Sie heute Abend beide bei mir zum Nachsitzen erscheinen.“ „Beide?“, kam es von Dean, der er seinen Ohren nicht trauen wollte: „Warum wir beide?“ „Sie haben beide gegen die Schulregeln gehandelt. Somit haben Sie sich beide eine Strafe einhandelt. Heute nach dem Abendessen erscheinen Sie in meinem Büro.“, sprach McGonagall und damit war auch das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit gesagt. Die Lehrerin huschte davon und Dean starrte ihr nach.

Seamus rüttelte seinen Freund wieder wach. „Eine ganz schön übertriebene Reaktion von ihr.“, kommentierte er das eben Geschehene. Deans Puls war immer noch auf hundertachtzig und so war es ihm noch nicht möglich sich zu beruhigen. Wütend schubste er Seamus zur Seite. Auf einmal hatte Dean unglaubliches Interesse daran, herauszufinden, warum sein Freund ihn nicht vor der Lehrerin verteidigt hatte, wie er es für ihn getan hätte. „Warum hast du ihr nicht gesagt, wie es wirklich war?“ „Na, dann hätte ich auch locker eine Strafe von ihr bekommen.“, antwortete Seamus auf Deans Frage hin. „Na und?“, zischte Dean und sah ihn immer noch giftig an: „Jetzt muss ich mit der Ziege den ganzen Abend verbringen und werde nicht mit meinen Aufgaben fertig.“ „Du hättest also gewollt, dass sie auch mir Punkte abzieht?“, erkundigte sich Seamus und Dean wurde still. Nein, das hatte er sicher nicht gewollt, aber er hätte schon gerne einen Fürsprecher gehabt. Nun wurde er für etwas bestraft, was normalerweise nicht mehr als ein paar ernst gemeinte Worte wert gewesen wäre. Er konnte sich nicht weiter darauf konzentrieren, da die Glocke zur nächsten Stunde läutete. Ohne groß zu überlegen griff er sich seine Tasche und stapfte davon, Richtung Klassenraum. Sein Frisbee hatte er dabei liegen lassen, da es immer noch in der Nähe der Slytherins lag und er eben schon den Kürzen gezogen hatte. Sein Tag war nun endgültig dahin. 


	2. Taste of detention

Dean hatte es überhaupt nicht eilig gehabt den Gryffindor Tisch in der großen Halle zu verlassen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er sich jetzt noch einen dritten Nachschlag nehmen, doch er wusste, dass es ratsam war, McGonagall nicht warten zu lassen. Mit schläfrigen Augen stöhnte er und erhob sich nur widerwillig. Seamus würde gleich nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und seine Aufgaben fertig machen. Nur Dean musste gleich noch nachsitzen… an einem Freitagabend. Es wäre sicher nicht so weit gekommen, wenn eine gewisse nervige Mitschülerin meinte im Recht zu sein, obwohl sie es offensichtlich nicht war. Die Schritte zum Büro seiner Hauslehrerin fiel ihm immer schwer und das lag vielleicht auch nur zum Teil daran, dass ihm das Steak quer im Magen hing. Als er die Tür erreichte, blieb er einen Moment stehen und hielt inne. Es kostete ihn wirklich Überwindung zu klopfen, doch bevor er überhaupt dazu kam, die Hand hatte er schon gehoben, rief Pansy hinter ihm: „Willst du nicht auf mich warten?“ Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Dean um und sagte dann: „Nein, warum sollte ich?“ Pansy ging schwer atmend die letzten Meter auf ihn zu. Anscheinend war sie ihm regelrecht hinterhergerannt. „Weil wir beide gleichzeitig ankommen sollten, sonst sieht es so aus als wäre einer von uns zu spät.“, zischte sie: „Aber soweit denkst du ja gar nicht.“ „Ich wüsste nur nicht, was es für einen Unterschied gemacht hätte.“, konterte Dean und schaute abfällig zu ihr herunter. Ihre Haare waren immer noch ziemlich verstrubelt, doch die Wunde an der Stirn war verschwunden. Ehrlich erleichtert seufzte Dean: „Oh, wie ich sehe, ist nicht mal eine Narbe zurückgeblieben.“ „Ja, das liegt an Madam Pomfrey.“, erwiderte sie bissig und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei, um an der Tür zu klopfen. Und schon war seine Sekunde Mitleid für dieses Mädchen vergangen. Naja, er hätte es besser wissen sollen, schließlich sah er schon seit Jahren mit an, wie Pansy bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit dummen Sprüchen um sich warf.

Hinter der Tür ertönte es: „Herein.“ Und Dean zögerte nicht, dieser Bitte auch zu folgen. „Ah, Wie schön, dass Sie noch rechtzeitig hierher gefunden haben.“, begrüßte sie Professor McGonagall: „Ihre Aufgabe heute ist denkbar simpel. Sie begeben sich bitte in den verlassenen Korridor im dritten Stock und stauben dort alle Bilder ab. Ohne Magie versteht sich. Wenn Sie damit fertig sind, können Sie sich den zweiten Korridor im fünften Stock vornehmen. Die Staubwedel finden sie auf der Anrichte neben der Tür.“ Die gute Frau ließ ja wirklich nichts anbrennen, dachte sich Dean und griff schon nach dem Utensil, da ergänzte sie noch: „Sollten Sie heute nicht mehr fertig werden, kommen Sie bitte nächsten Freitag um die gleiche Zeit und machen weiter. Das gilt für Sie beide.“ Pansy, die Anstalten gemacht hatte, etwas zu sagen, blieb nun mit offenem Mund stehen. Genervt schaute er sie einen Moment lang an und beschloss sie vor sich selbst zu retten, da auch er gut darauf verzichten konnte, noch eine Predigt von McGonagall zu hören. Bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte, indem sie die Lehrerin noch weiter provozierte, sollte er sie liebr vom Reden abhalten. Mit den Wedeln in der einen Hand schnappte er sich Pansys Handgelenk mit der anderen und zog sie wieder in den Flur, wo er sie dann auch losließ. Hinter sich schloss er die schwere Tür und stöhnte: „Na, dann lass uns mal gehen.“

Mit verschränkten Armen und einer trotzigen Miene folgte sie ihm. Wie konnte er es wagen so mit ihr zu reden? Schließlich war er doch derjenige, der überhaupt dieses ganze Schlamassel verursacht hatte. „Bitte was hast du gesagt?“, keifte sie und blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich habe gar nichts.“, raunte Dean. Sie schenkte ihm einen giftigen Blick und zischte dann: „Und warum hast du mich dann auf dem Raum gezerrt? Hattest du solche Angst, dass ich mich mit ihr anlege?“ „Weil ich nicht ewig auf dich warten wollte und überhaupt mit McGonagall zu diskutieren macht alles nur schlimmer. Wusstest du ja anscheinend nicht.“, erklärte er und deutete auf den Weg vor sich. Pansy dachte gar nicht daran, weiter zu gehen, sie war immer noch entrüstet davon, dass er sie einfach so mitgeschleift hatte. „Doch.“, meinte sie: „Doch, ich weiß wie man mit ihr umgeht.“ „Tja, aber dann müssten wir jetzt nicht nachsitzen.“, setzte er ihr entgegen. Sie stand mit beiden Händen in die Hüften gestemmt da und war wie versteinert. Auf einmal schüttelte sie sich und trat beschämt einen Schritt zur Seite. „Bei Professor Umbridge wäre mir das nicht passiert. Sie ist viel verständnisvoller gegenüber weiblichen Schülern.“, sagte sie und wich damit dem eigentlichen Thema nicht sehr geschickt aus. Dean nickte und hielt seinen Mund. Er hatte es wirklich leid, mit ihr zu reden, für ihn war die Sache eh schon erledigt. Warum wollte sie so unbedingt Recht behalten? Stumm ging er weiter und drehte sich kein zweites Mal nach ihr um. Wütend stapfte sie ihm hinter her. „Lass mich doch nicht so stehen.“, quengelte sie.  
Ohne sich zu bemühen, ignorierte er sie und ging weiter die Treppe zum dritten Stock herunter. Im ersten Jahr hatten sie diesen Gang noch nicht mal betreten sollen, da dort der Stein der Weisen versteckt war und nun sollten sie dort sauber machen. Wie sich die Zeiten doch änderten. „Hey“, rief sie: „Geh nicht so schnell.“ „Ich geh so schnell wie ich will.“, murrte er und ging durch die Tür in den dunklen Korridor. Dort blieb er stehen und sah sich nach eventuellen Fackeln oder Kerzen um, aber fand keine. Noch während er überlegt hatte wie er dieses Problem am schlausten umging, lief Pansy genau in ihn hinein. „Pass doch mal auf.“, befahl sie, doch Dean hatte eindeutig genug davon, dass sie ihn ständig herumkommandieren wollte. „Nein, werde ich nicht.“, begann er und klang dabei schon viel furchteinflößender als sie: „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du nicht auf deine Umgebung achtest. Hier ist offensichtlich kein Licht, das hätte dir auch auffallen können und überhaupt bin ich nicht dazu verpflichtet, irgendwie nett zu dir zu sein oder dir irgendwie entgegenzukommen.“ „Doch bist du! Wegen dir habe ich geblutet und ich bin ein Mädchen.“, erwiderte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. War sie wirklich so kindisch oder hatte sie eine Gehirnerschütterung vom Schlag bekommen. „Du wolltest mich treten als ich schon am Boden lag.“, warf Dean ein. „Hab ich aber nicht, also bin ich unschuldig. Und du schuldest mir etwas.“, erklärte sie als wäre es höchst selbstverständlich.  
Verdutzt starrte er sie an. Meinte sie das ernst? Sollte er darauf etwa antworten? „Nein.“, sprach er betont langsam: „Es gibt so etwas wie geplante Straftaten und die sind fast genauso schlimm wie die ausgeführten.“ „Komm mir nicht mit solchen Muggelwörtern.“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. In ihm stieg eine neuartige Übelkeit auf. Konnte er jemanden noch mehr hassen? Er wusste es nicht, aber er war selten so bereit gewesen, noch mehr Regeln zu brechen, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen oder sie zumindest mundtot zu machen. Mit beiden Händen packte er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie: „Einfach still sein, okay? Wir müssen ja keine Freunde werden, aber sei einfach ruhig.“ Sie brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, was er getan hatte und was sie nun tun sollte, doch eine freche Antwort lag ihr ganz zum Leidwesen von Dean schon auf der Zunge: „Ich lass mir von dir doch nicht den Mund verbieten. Schließlich kann ich tun und lassen, was ich will.“ Es war zum verrückt werden. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt seinen Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen, aber daraus würde sie noch irgendwie ihren Vorteil ziehen. Mehr und mehr kam es ihm so vor, als würde das Gespräch mit ihr seinen Sinn verlieren. „Wir gehen jetzt einfach an die Arbeit und ignorieren einander.“, beschloss er und drückte ihr einen Wedel an die Brust. Sie errötete und stammelte: „Aber… aber in dieser Dunkelheit kann ich gar nichts erkennen.“ „Ich dachte, dir wäre als reinblütige Heldin direkt in den Sinn gekommen, deinen Zauberstab zu verwenden.“, zeterte er und hatte dabei einen nicht nur dezenten sarkastischen Unterton: „Lumos.“ Provokativ hielt er ihr das Licht genau vor die Nase und grinste hämisch. Mit säuerlich verzogener Mine tat sie es ihm gleich und tatsächlich hatte es ihr danach die Sprache verschlagen. Laut hallte es durch den Raum, als sie widerwillig ans andere Ende stapfte und zu wedeln begann. „Gut.“, murmelte Dean und begann selbst mit der Arbeit.  
Einige Zeit standen sie still schweigend da und gingen ihrer Aufgabe nach, doch die unglaubliche Langeweile und die Dunkelheit machten Dean schnell müde und er beschloss kurz nachzusehen, wie sich Pansy mit der Arbeit schlug. Auf leisen Sohlen und ohne das Licht seines Zauberstabs schlich er zu ihr herüber und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellte, um die obere Kante eines Bildes mit dicken Goldrahmen zu erreichen. Danach linste er herüber zu dem Abschnitt des Raumes, den sie bereits bearbeitet hatte und stöhnte auf: „Das ist ja alles nur halb fertig.“ Erschrocken wirbelte sie um sich und quiekte. Ihre Hand schnellte an ihre Brust und ihr Puls war in ungeahnten Höhen. „Bitte was?“, keuchte sie. „Du hast ja alle Bilder nur halb abgestaubt.“, zischte er: „Ich hab keine Lust, dass McGonagall sagt, wir müssen das alles nochmal machen.“ „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?“, fragte Pansy und reckte ihre Nase in die Höhe: „Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der Hausarbeiten erledigt. Sind dafür nicht eigentlich Hauselfen zuständig?“ „Mit dem Wedel in der Hand schon.“, warf Dean ein: „Also bisher habe ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und einem Hauselfen noch nicht gesehen, aber wenn du es schon so erwähnst, dann ja, könnte hinhauen.“  
Entrüstet starrte sie ihn an, doch diese stille Wut hielt nicht lange, bevor sie ausbrach. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und versuchte ihn zu schubsen. Grinsend stand er da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Anscheinend hatte er jetzt bei ihr einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Das war eine gute Rache für die Dinge, die sie noch auf dem Innenhof herumgeplätzt hatte. Immer wieder hämmerte sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf ihn ein. Erst als er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, verblasste das Lächeln. Gerade als er mit seiner Hand nach ihr greifen wollte, entwich sie ihm und rannte zum Fenster.  
Draußen leuchteten nur die anderen Lichter des Schlosses und sie kauerte sich davor, als könnte er sie nicht bemerken. Natürlich musste er ihr nachgehen. Seine Mutter würde ihn links und rechts rügen, wenn er es nicht täte. Er schnaubte und stöhnte, doch er setzte sich zu ihr. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab nur einen Scherz gemacht.“, flüsterte er leise und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. Daraufhin schluchzte sie nur noch lauter. Bevor er weiter auf sie einreden konnte, hauchte sie zwischen den Schüben aus Tränen: „Eigentlich sollte ich es ja gewohnt sein. Keiner findet mich hübsch. Nicht mal Draco. Alle anderen Mädchen in Slytherin sind viel beliebter. Daphne und Tracey vor allem.“ Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Art von Information haben sollte, geschweige denn wollte. „Ach, schöner als Millicent bist du alle Mal.“, sagte er und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als er trotz ihrer verquollenen Augen den bösen Blick darin sah, schreckte er zurück. „Du weißt wirklich nicht, wie man Komplimente macht.“, jammerte sie und rieb sich das Gesicht mit ihrem Ärmel trocken. „Das musst du gerade sagen.“, zischte er und rutschte doch noch ein Stück näher an sie heran. „Kannst du nicht zumindest eine nette Sache über mich sagen?“, klagte sie und die großen tränennassen Augen lösten in Dean ein großes Schuldbewusstsein aus.  
Er atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er sprach als hätte er sonderlich lang darüber nachgedacht: „Du hast sehr schöne Augen, wenn du nicht gerade weinst.“ Pansy schüttelte den Kopf und murrte: „Das kannst du gleich nochmal probieren.“ „Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist.“, ergänzte Dean belustigt. „Hast du keine Ahnung, was Mädchen hören wollen?“, hakte sie nach. Ihre Hand strich ihre dunkle Mähne hinters Ohr und auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich der Anflug von einem Lächeln. Gerade hatte Dean selten wenig Lust, von ihr wegzurennen. Sie war lustiger als er gedacht hätte und auch sensibler. Wenn man diese Pansy kannte, könnte man glatt vergessen, wie gehässig sie sonst gegenüber den Gryffindors war. „Ich weiß nicht. Die meisten Mädchen fragen nicht direkt danach, dass man ihnen eins gibt.“, antwortete er und lächelte sie an. Ihre Erwiderung war so trotzig wie immer: „Ich bin ja auch nicht wie die anderen.“ Da konnte er ihr ausnahmsweise sogar zustimmen. Bisher musste er immer raten und rätseln, was das andere Geschlecht von ihm wollte, aber sie warf es ihm ungeschönt direkt vor die Füße. „Ja.“, flüsterte er.  
Im Treppenhaus rummelte es und panisch schauten beide zur Tür, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Sie waren immer noch allein in der Dunkelheit. Pansy zögerte kurz, stand aber dann auf. „Du musst mir wohl zeigen, wie man richtig staubwischt.“, meinte sie strahlend und half ihm auf. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er ihr nach, als sie den Wedel und ihren Zauberstab holte, den sie vorhin weggeworfen hatte, um ihn zu hauen. Hatte sie vergessen, was er eben getan hatte? Sollte sie nicht etwas, dazu sagen? Er beschloss das Thema erstmal ruhen zu lassen, bis sie es wieder ansprach, damit sie noch rechtzeitig mit der Arbeit fertig wurden. „Also wie soll ich anfangen?“, fragte sie ihn und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und schaute ihn nur über die Schulter hinweg an. Das schwache Licht des Zauberstabs gab nur ihre groben Umrisse frei. Zum Beispiel wo ihr Rock endete, und Dean hatte nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, seine Hand auf ihrem Hinter zu platzieren, danach schlug er sich diese Idee, die ihm plötzlich sehr absurd vorkam. Von hinten trat er an sie heran und führte ihren Arm mit dem Wedel. „So sollte es funktionieren.“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: „Du musst nur bei Licht überprüfen, dass du auch nichts übersiehst.“ Sie nickte und ihr Haar kitzelte ihn am Hals. „Danke.“, sagte sie als wäre es ein schmerzliches Geheimnis, das sie nun gestand, kaum dass sie enttarnt wurde. „Kein Problem.“, kam es von ihm: „Also was meinst du… Werden wir Oliver Wood noch diese Season beim einem Eintracht Spiel als Hüter sehen?“ Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an und erklärte ihm: „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Er war zwar ein fantastischer Hüter, aber der von Eintracht Pfützensee ist noch besser. Es würde mich wundern, wenn der mal vom Besen gefegt werden würde.“ „Vielleicht wird er ja krank oder so.“, verteidigte sich Dean schulterzuckend und führte seinen eigenen Wedel geschickt über die goldenen Rahmen. Pansy brach daraufhin in Lachen aus: „Ich glaube, muss dir Quidditch nochmal erklären.“  
Die Zeit ging erstaunlich schnell voran, seitdem sie ein angenehmes Gespräch führen, dass die Langeweile dieser Beschäftigung nur halb so schlimm erscheinen ließ. „Also willst du mir sagen, dass du Quirrell besser findest als Lockhart?“, fragte Dean belustigt. Eigentlich hatte er seit Stunden nicht aufgehört zu lachen. Pansy war ziemlich gut drauf und hatte einen amüsanten Spruch nach den anderen auf den Lippen. Geweint hatte sie natürlich nicht mehr. Stattdessen hatten sie getanzt, ein Hüpfspiel gespielt, Weitwurf mit den Wedeln gespielt und vollkommen vergessen, dass es bereits weit nach der Sperrstunde war. Zum Arbeiten waren sie auch gekommen, aber weil sie sich ständig ablenkten, dauerte es viel länger als geplant. „Doch, natürlich. Du musst bedenken, dass wir im ersten Jahr waren und dafür war der Unterricht doch ziemlich gut. Lockhart hat uns nur gelogene Geschichten erzählt.“, erläuterte sie und pikste dabei mit ihrem Wedel die Person im Gemälde, die sie daraufhin anschrie. Dean war verblüfft, eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sie war wie alle anderen Mädchen damals bei Lockharts Anblick dahingeschmolzen. „Wenn du meinst… Also die Stunden mit Snape im dritten Jahr waren auch ganz okay, aber für mich toppt nichts Professor Lupin.“, fügte er hinzu. „Solange es nicht wieder Moody ist.“, pflichtete sie ihm bei: „Der Typ hat mir echt Angst gemacht. Dagegen ist Professor Snape sogar richtig warmherzig.“ „Jaaaaa… Zu euch vielleicht.“, erwiderte er und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Pansy grinste und gab offen zu: „Weil ich in seinem Haus bin? Ja, da ist definitiv etwas dran, aber er hasst Gryffindors schon sehr.“ „Ha, ich wusste es.“, rief Dean triumphierend.  
Nur verschwommen nahm sie ihn wahr. Sie gab sich Mühe wieder scharf zu sehen, doch ihre Augen waren einfach zu müde. So lang war sie selten wach geblieben. War das alles noch real oder war sie nicht schon vor lange Zeit eingeschlafen, weil die Aufgabe so langweilig gewesen war? Einerseits wollte sie gerne jedem erzählen, dass sie statt einer Strafe einen ganz wunderbaren Abend gehabt hatte, anderseits sah sie schon die missbilligenden Blicke ihrer Freunde vor sich, wenn sie erwähnte, um es sich handelte. Würde er in der Schule rumerzählen, ging es ihr sicher noch schlechter. Sie war schwach gewesen und hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen, Nettigkeiten von einer Person anzunehmen, die sie sonst mit keinem zweiten Blick würdigte und nun war sie sich sicher, würde sie ihm immer hinterherschauen. Da draußen war die Welt und es hing unausgesprochen im Raum, aber hier existierten keine Vorurteile, keine Häuser und keine Zeit. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an wie Blei. Auch ihre Arme waren nun so schwer und sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sind keine Freunde.“, sagte sie schließlich und war dabei ungeahnt streng. Dean hatte fast vergessen, wie ihre ernste Stimme klang. „Ja.“, antwortete er und sein Lächeln wurde blasser: „Natürlich. Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ „Wir sollten uns bewusst sein, dass wir…“, begann sie, doch wusste schnell nicht mehr weiter. Dean ergriff das Wort in einem bebenden Tonfall: „Dass wir was? Uns eigentlich nicht leiden können? Wir uns nicht kennen? Dass das hier eine einmalige Sache war?“ „Ja.“, gab sie mit brüchiger Stimme zu: „Ich will nicht wissen, was die anderen sagen würde, wenn sie es wüssten.“ „Gibt es denn etwas, dass die anderen wissen sollten?“, fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. Er wollte sie keineswegs nochmal weinen sehen. Wie er sie diesmal trösten sollte, war ihm noch unklar. „Wir haben doch nur hier eine Strafarbeit abgeleistet.“, erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern: „Und es ist nichts relevantes passiert… Wenn wir dann nächste Woche den nächsten Korridor sauber machen, dann passiert natürlich auch nichts, was man irgendwelche Leuten sagen muss.“  
Unsicher schaute sie im Raum umher, doch er zwang sie seinen Blick aufzugreifen, indem er ihren Kiefer mit der freien Hand packte. „Ich denke, dass könnte funktionieren.“, murmelte sie schließlich: „Hättest du das gedacht?“ „Nein.“, flüsterte sie.  
Wenig später tauchte Professor McGonagall auf, die die beiden glücklicherweise vergessen hatte, und war äußerst überrascht noch Schüler anzutreffen. Sie schickte beide in ihre Häuser und beendete somit das Nachsitzen. Schlussendlich hatten sie es fast geschafft, den Korridor fertigzustellen und die Stellen, zu denen sie noch nicht gekommen waren, wurden von McGonagall übersehen. Um Abschied winkten sich sie sich zu und gingen dann in verschiedene Richtungen weiter. Dean, der an der fetten Dame ankam, und durch das Portalloch stieg wurde von Seamus begrüßt, der anscheinend extra wegen ihm wach geblieben war. „Und wie lief es?“, erkundigte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen in einen Sessel am Feuer gelehnt. „Ganz gut, aber ich muss nächste Woche nochmal hin, weil wir nicht fertig wurden.“, heuchelte er und unterschlug dabei eine ganze Menge, die er Seamus sicher nicht erzählen wollte, jedenfalls noch nicht. Wie sollte auch nur eine sinnvolle Begründung finden, für das was geschehen war? Er glaubte es selbst kaum. Wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre, würde er es immer noch für einen Scherz halten. In diesem Raum zu dieser Zeit war es ihm richtig vorgekommen, wie die einzige Sache, die er dann hätte unternehmen können, doch jetzt wirkte es lächerlich und surreal.


	3. More than the eyes meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i'm gonna translate this part in english, after i finished writing it in german. Somebody likes the idea?

Unterwartet fand sich Pansy in der Bibliothek wieder. Eigentlich, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wusste sie, was sie an diesem regnerischen Mittwoch dazu überredet hatte, nicht unten im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lernen. Es lag weder an Draco noch an Daphne, sondern an Dean und sie hatte sich leider immer wieder dabei ertappt, wie sie an das Nachsitzen zurückdachte. Oder wie sie die Blicke zählte, die er ihr seitdem zugeworfen hatte. Ganze fünf Mal war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er zu ihr herübergeschaut hatte. Natürlich war es nicht so obsessiv wie es gerade klang. Sie kannten sich ja nicht wirklich. Vielleicht war es das, was Pansy so neugierig machte. Noch konnte sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum sie sich so gut verstanden hatten. Im Normalfall wäre sie immer noch sauer, weil ihr Haus seinetwegen Punkte verloren hatte, aber dieser Vorfall war für sie schon sehr lange her. Das Treffen war ihr jedoch noch sehr präsent im Gedächtnis. Vielleicht hatte sie deshalb so plötzlich vorgeschlagen, dass sie heute in die Bibliothek gehen.  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr alle folgen würden. Ihre Bitte war eigentlich nur an Tracey gerichtet gewesen. Nun saßen Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls mit am Tisch. Mit aller Macht redete sie sich ein, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, hier her zu kommen. Wenn er sie sehen wollte, würde er sicher auch zuerst hier nach ihr gucken. Es fiel ihr schwer sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, weil sie immer wieder nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Das müsste aufhören, mahnte sie sich streng und beugte sich über ihr Buch für Zaubertränke. Wenn sie an die lange Liste von Hausaufgaben dachte, die sie noch zu erledigen hatte, wurde ihr ganz bange. Obwohl sie schon ihr bestes gab, alles zeitig fertig zu stellen, schien sich immer mehr anzuhäufen. Nachdem sie besonders lange auf einen komplizierten Abschnitt des Textes gestarrt hatte, stieß sie ein Grummeln aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Es war zum verrückt werden. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr denken, doch bis zum Mittagessen würde es noch eine halbe Stunde dauern.  
Kaum hatte sie es schon aufgegeben an diesem Tag noch etwas zu lernen, sah sie Dean, der mit anderen Schülern seines Hauses, an einem der Tische Platz nahm. Er war weit genug entfernt, jedoch hatte er sich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen ihr genau gegenüber gesetzt. Zwischen ihnen war kein anderer Schüler, der ihr Sicht versaut hätte. Selbstverständlich ging er nicht zu ihr herüber und sagte kurz hallo, auch wenn sie sich das wünschte. Nein, natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass er ihr zuwinkte oder ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Das wäre doch lächerlich. Die beiden waren keine Freunde. Pansy hatte es ihm ausdrücklich gesagt. Nun biss sie sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, wie sie es anstellen konnte, dass sie miteinander reden konnten. Bis Freitag waren es noch zwei Tage. Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, wie sie sich aufführte, wegen jemandem, den sie nur flüchtig kannte. Das war nicht sie. Eindeutig spielte sie gerade verrückt, aber das konnte sie sich dieses Jahr nicht erlauben. Wenn sie nicht mindestens fünf ZAG’S mitnachhause brachte, wären ihre Eltern schrecklich enttäuscht.  
Während sie sich einen schlauen Plan ausdachte, um sich selbst wieder zu motivieren, schaute sie angestrengt Draco an. „Brauchst du was, Pans?“, fragte er plötzlich. Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er etwas gesagt hatte. „Was?“, kam es von ihr und die Starre war gelöst. Ein kalter Schauer war ihr über den Rücken gelaufen und jetzt hatte sie Gänsehaut. Anscheinend sah man es ihr mehr an als sie dachte, da Blaise seine Sorge bekundete: „Geht es dir nicht gut?“ „Hm, doch, ich bin nur müde.“, antwortete sie und lachte zaghaft, aber leise. Wenn Miss Pince sie rauswarf, musste sie gar nicht mehr überlegen, wie sie heute noch lernen konnte. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf das Buch. Sie würde einfach immer nur kleine Sätze lesen und wenn sie das geschafft hatte, würde sie sich belohnen, in dem sie kurz aufschaute. Dies bezog sich weniger auf die starken Nackenschmerzen, die sie schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres hatte, sondern eher auf den Gryffindor direkt vor ihrer Nase. Es klappte auch ganz gut. Jedes Mal, wenn er dann den Blick erwiderte, wendete sie sich wieder der Arbeit zu.

Den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke hatte sie nun zu Ende geschrieben und sie hatte sich jetzt etwas Größeres verdient. Langsam und äußerst bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch zu erzeugen, erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und erklärte den anderen im Flüsterton: „Ich hol mir gerade ein zusätzliches Buch für Kräuterkunde.“ Ein kollektives Nicken war die Antwort. Man konnte nicht mehr von ihnen erwarten. Alle waren gestresst und es verbreitete sich wie eine Epidemie. Mit zielgerichteten Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu der Herbology-Abteilung. Dabei konnte sie es sich aber nicht verkneifen, noch einmal zu ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft zu spähen. Kaum war sie am Ziel angekommen, wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Die Lüge war schnell und einfach gewesen, aber was würde sie machen, wenn er nicht kurz vorbeikam. Ahnungslos stellte sie sich vor das hohe Regal und las die Buchtitel. Keines davon klang irgendwie interessant. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch etwas anderes hören konnte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an der zwanghaften Stille in diesem Teil der Schule. Miss Pince war bei allen Schülern gleichermaßen verhasst. „Ich kann dir Kräuter und die magische Verwendung empfehlen.“, flüsterte man ihr plötzlich zu. Natürlich wusste sie bereits, wer hinter ihr stand. Ihr kleines Spiel hatte also genau so funktioniert, wie es sollte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, aber es hielt nur so lange, bis sie sich umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen. „Ach ja, das kenn ich schon“, zischte sie: „Damit kann ich nicht arbeiten.“ Einerseits wollte sie sich nicht die Blöße geben, und ihm offenbaren, wie froh sie war, dass er zu ihr gekommen war, andererseits… Warte, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie würde ihm jetzt nicht um den Hals fallen. Das war keineswegs angebracht.  
Gekonnt wie immer stemmte sie ihre Hand in ihre Hüfte und setzte einen blasierten Blick auf. Er sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass sie Gefallen daran hatte, mit ihm zu reden. Schließlich hatte er sie geschubst. Dean war ein Rüpel und ihre Mutter hatte sie gelehrt, sich nicht mit solchen Leuten abzugeben. „Dann nimm das hier.“, raunte er ihr zu als er ihr plötzlich nahe gekommen war, um ein Buch direkt neben ihrem andere Ohr herauszuziehen. Es war sehr klein und hatte einen schwarzen Ledereinband. Sie war überrascht, dass er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Eigentlich sollten ihre Freunde als einzige ihre Lüge mitbekommen. „Ich… werde es mal versuchen.“, meinte sie und drückte ihn von sich weg: „Schaden wird es mir ja nicht.“ „Ich freu mich schon auf Freitag.“, hauchte er und grinste dabei über beide Wangen. Ihre Augen suchten sein Gesicht ab, als gäbe es ein Zeichen, dass ihn als Lügner enttarnen könnte. Doch sie fand selbstverständlich keins, stattdessen trat sie noch einen Schritt zurück. Wie er so dastand, so groß wie er war, es bereitete ihr Unbehagen. Verdammt sei sie, wenn er das hier gewann. Sie würde nicht klein bei geben und wenn er das dachte, konnte er gleich sein blaues Wunder erleben.  
„Du hast ja ganz schön merkwürdige Freizeitbeschäftigungen.“, begann sie: „Meines Wissens nach werden wir bestraft. Ich freue mich darüber ganz und gar nicht, zumal das ja auch alles deine Schuld ist.“ Nun war sie es, die vergnügt auf ihn herabblickte. Ihm war sein Lachen vergangen und er starrte sie an als hätte sie ihm gerade erklärt, dass Trolle eigentlich tief missverstandene Wesen waren oder dass Dumbledore der größte Hochstapler des Jahrhunderts war. „Wenn du mich also entschuldigst, aber ich habe heute noch vor zu lernen, anstatt meine Mitschüler zu nerven.“, setzte sie noch nach, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und ging. Erst als sie schon wieder am Tisch war, fragte Tracey: „Wo ist denn dein Buch?“ „Oh, die hatten nicht das richtige da.“, log Pansy: „Es ist wohl gerade verliehen. Sicher hat es die blöde Granger, die lies ja alles solange es nur langweilig ist.“ Die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde, sich jetzt noch hinzusetzen. Stattdessen packte sie ihr Zeug in ihre Schultasche und erkundigte sich bei den anderen: „Gehen wir schon runter zum Mittagessen? Die Stunde endet eh gleich.“ Die Gruppe stimmte schweigend zu, indem sie ebenfalls alle schon zusammenpackten. Gemeinsam bahnten sie sich den Weg zwischen all den Tischen, Stühlen und Büchern. Dean saß immer noch nicht wieder an seinem Platz und daher linste Pansy in den Gang, in dem sie ihn hatte stehen lassen. Tatsächlich war er wie angewurzelt. Sogar das schwarze Buch war noch in seiner Hand. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, während sie wartete, dass ihre Freunde sie minimal überholten. Für einen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden. Pansy lächelte schemenhaft und streckte ihm dann die Zunge heraus. Ihre Hand zog ihren Rock ein Stück hoch, nur um ihn dann wieder loszulassen. Am liebsten würde sie nachschauen, wie lange er regungslos im Gang verblieb, doch sie musste ihren Freunden hinterher eilen, um den Abstand wieder aufzuholen. Sie waren schon auf dem Korridor auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, da hörten sie ein Klatschen hinter sich. Pansy zuckte zusammen als sie sah, woher das Geräusch kam. Das kleine schwarze Buch lag auf dem Steinboden. Es hatte sie nicht annähernd getroffen, aber dennoch fiel es ihr direkt ins Auge. Vom Gryffindor allerdings fehlte jede Spur. Ihre Kameraden hatten sich schon umgedreht und wollten gerade weiter, da spurtete Pansy und holte sich den Beweis für ihren Sieg. Lächelnd drückte sie es sich an die  
Brust und hoffte, dass er sich dafür schämte. Sie konnte es ihm ja noch am Freitag zurückgeben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, ich habe gerade so etwas wie einen Lauf. Das Kapitel ist jetzt nicht so lang, aber naja, machste nichts, ne?  
> Übrigens nennt Draco sie manchmal Pans, anstatt Pansy, ist also kein Tippfehler, ich fand das nur ganz süß und hab es mitreingenommen. Also ihr habt euch nicht verlesen :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Dahlia


	4. far away from fair

Die vergangene Woche war sie seine Muse und seine Inspiration gewesen. Viele Seiten seines Notizbuches hatten Zeichnungen von ihr eingenommen. Der böse Blick, den sie ihm in der Bibliothek geschenkt hatte, hing ihm immer noch im Kopf, doch viel dominanter war das süße Gesicht als er ihr so nah gekommen war, wie zuvor nicht. Er hatte einen Einblick in eine ganz neue Pansy erhalten. Die harte Schale war für einen Moment gebrochen und aus ihr quoll klebrige Unschuld. Dieses Bild hatte sich in ihm manifestiert und wenn er die Augen zuschlug dann sah er sie. Leider konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er mehr davon wollte. Diese Faszination war für ihn völlig neu. Noch nie hatte er an einer Person ein so intensives Interesse gehegt und vor allem noch nie so schnell. Immer wieder warf er verstohlene Blicke zu ihr herüber. Manchmal schaute sie zurück. Ihre Augen verhießen nichts Gutes, als würde sie nur seinen Untergang planen. Erstmal war er versucht, direkt auf die Gefahr hin zu rennen anstatt von ihr weg. Sie war in seinen Träumen und in seinem Verstand, dabei dachte er nicht unbedingt nett von ihr. Bisher hatte er mehr von ihrer gehässigen Seite gesehen als ihm lieb war. Er begriff auch nicht, warum sie ihn in diesem Gang abgewiesen hatte, obwohl sie offensichtlich wollte, dass er ihr folgte. Machte sie sich einen Spaß auf dieser Sache? Wollte sie ihn nur demütigen? Die einzige Tatsache, die er mit Gewissheit bestimmen konnte, war, dass er zu oft über sie nachdachte. Schwungvoll schloss er sein Notizbuch als Seamus ihn am Ende der Stunde an der Schulter berührte. Dabei war er leicht zusammengezuckt, das konnte er nicht leugnen.  
Bisher hielt er seine neue Obsession mit einer Slytherin geheim. Es war einfach besser so. Schließlich war er nun Teil der Verteidigungsgruppe. Seine Unterschrift hatte dies besiegelt. Wenn andere davon wussten, würden sie ihn vielleicht für einen Verräter halten. Auch sein bester Freund war misstrauisch gegenüber den Slytherins, deshalb schwieg er auch ihn an, wann immer es nötig war. „Du warst ja ziemlich beschäftigt. Darf ich auch wissen womit?“, lachte Seamus und packte seine Schulsachen zurück in seine Tasche. Dean wurde nervös. Seine Hand glitt automatisch an seinen Hinterkopf um sich dort zu kratzen. Er mied den Blick des anderen und sagte: „Ach, das ist noch ganz stümperhaft. Ich experimentiere gerade mit ein paar neuen Ideen. Vielleicht zeige ich es dir, wenn es auch nach etwas aussieht.“ Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Nicken, doch das war ihm mehr als recht. Je weniger Seamus fragte, desto weniger musste Dean lügen.  
Die Freistunde hatten sie diesmal nicht im Hof verbracht, zumal Dean ja sein Frisbee verloren hatte und zum anderen hatte er gehofft, sie noch einmal in der Bibliothek anzutreffen. Doch sie hielt sich von ihm fern. Noch vor zwei Tagen wollte sie ihn unbedingt in eine Falle locken und er war noch darauf hereingefallen und jetzt mied sie seinen Blick. Sie lachte viel mit ihren Freunden, als wollte sie ihm zeigen, wie viel Spaß sie in Gesellschaft anderer Slytherins hatte. War er ihr vielleicht zu leichtsinnig gefolgt? Hatte sie das Interesse an ihm verloren? Eigentlich sollte er froh darum sein, sie ab dem heutigen Abend nicht mehr wiedersehen zu müssen, aber so lange ihre unergründlichen Augen in seinem Verstand rumspukten fiel es ihm schwer, sie zu verdrängen. Seamus und Dean hatten alles weggepackt und waren nun auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Als sie endlich im siebten Stock angelangt waren und vor der fetten Dame standen, war dort jemand mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Pansy stand an die Mauer gelehnt da und hatte eine Rolle Pergament in ihrer Hand. Die Arme hatte sie wie so oft auf der Brust verschränkt und sie verdrehte die Augen als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Nun musste er nur noch Seamus loswerden. „Du kannst schon mal vorgehen. Nimmst du gerade meine Tasche mit?“, meinte er und drückte Seamus seine Sachen förmlich in die Hand. Schulterzuckend ließ er die beiden im Korridor zurück und verschwand im Portraitloch. Seine Neugier stieg ins unermessliche und da sie noch nichts gesagt hatte, beschloss er einfach zu fragen: „Was machst du hier?“ „Von McGonagall.“, flüsterte sie und zeigte auf einmal wieder ein Lächeln. Ihre Augen funkelten böse als sie ihm die Nachricht in die Hand legte. Ihre Finger fuhren noch einige Sekunden über sein Handgelenk. Länger als es angebracht gewesen wäre. Skeptisch öffnete er die Rolle, wobei das Wachssiegel ein Knacksen von sich gab, als es brach. Nur flüchtig überflog er den Text. Sie war anscheinend heute bereits beschäftigt, sodass das Nachsitzen auf morgen verschoben wurde. „Das war auch schon alles.“, erklärte Pansy und war drauf und dran zu gehen.  
Dean wollte sie aufhalten. Nur einen Moment länger sollte sie bei ihm bleiben. Seine Hand reagierte schneller als er darüber nachdenken konnte und packte sie am Unterarm. „Warte.“, stammelte er, unschlüssig darüber, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Was?“, zischte sie und ihr Gesicht hatte sich zu einer Fratze zusammengezogen: „Die Muggel, die dich großgezogen haben, hatten wirklich keine Manieren. Oder warum wirst du immer so schnell handgreiflich?“ Als wäre sie ein Feuer, zu heiß um es anzufassen, ließ er von ihr ab. Auf seiner Haut spürte er einen Wimpernschlag lang, wo sie sich berührt hatten. „Und du hältst dich wohl für was Besseres.“, erwiderte er: „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du wirklich nichts Besonderes bist. Ich hätte dich glatt übersehen, so farblos wie du bist.“ Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Trotzig ging sie einen Schritt zurück. Sie war nun fast am Treppenabsatz, doch Dean war es egal, wenn sie fiel. „Du hast noch mein Buch.“, fügte er hinzu und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Er sah, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sie danach fragte. Sie brauchte zu lange für eine Antwort, was hieß, dass er sie aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. „Es ist nicht deins.“, kam es schließlich von ihr: „Ich habe es zu Mrs Pince zurückgebracht. Sie war froh, dass ich erklärte habe, wie das Buch abhandengekommen ist.“ Ihre Züge waren wieder komplett glatt, gar ausdruckslos. Dean wusste nun nicht mehr, wie er sie deuten sollte oder was er sagen sollte. Wenn er das nächste Mal in die Bibliothek gehen würde, würde Mrs Pince ihm dann eine Strafe aufdrücken? Er wollte nicht glauben, dass sie es nicht mehr hatte. Das wäre das Ende von ihrem Spiel. Oder bildete er sich auch nur ein, dass da etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen war? Seiner bescheidenen Meinung nach, versuchten beide Parteien, den anderen verrückt zu machen und sie war ein wirklich guter Gegner.  
Ihm gefiel nicht, wie abfällig sie ihn anschaute oder das sie ihn immer wieder kalt erwischte. Er wollte mehr von der netten Pansy, die er beim Nachsitzen erlebt hatte, doch war das alles nur eine Lüge gewesen. Mehr und mehr gelangte er zur Erkenntnis, dass Pansy genau der Mensch war, für den sie alle hielten. Gemein, gehässig und schikanös. Sie wollte Macht über Andere haben und Dean musste ebenfalls gestehen, dass sie bei ihm sogar Erfolg hatte. Hätte er sonst das Buch nach ihr geworfen, nachdem sie seine Hilfe abgelehnt hatte? „Ich werde gleich nachschauen.“, sagte er schließlich: „Du kannst ja mitkommen. Von hier ist es gar nicht so weit zu Bibliothek.“ Ein breites Grinsen zog sich auf ihr Gesicht und betonte: „Oh, das kannst du gerne machen, aber zieh mich da nicht mit rein.“ „Gut.“, setzte er nach und ging an ihr vorbei. Er nahm immer drei Stufen auf einmal und schaute nicht zurück. Sie würde ihm folgen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm das. Kaum war er die zweite Treppe hinabgestiegen, hörte er sie hinter ihm rufen: „Bleib stehen.“ Auf der Stelle drehte er sich um und lächelte sie triumphierend an: „Ja? Warum denn?“ „Stell dich nicht so blöd an.“, meinte sie patzig als sie näher kam: „Das Buch ist nicht bei Mrs Pince. Ich hab es behalten.“ „Was? Wirklich?“, kam es von ihm in einem dramatisch überzogenen Ton: „Damit hätte ich ja niemals gerechnet.“ Um sie noch weiter ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, machte er noch einige Grimassen, die betonen sollten, wie unerwartet ihr Geständnis war. „Lass das.“, fauchte sie und schubste ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Ach, wieso?“, keifte er: „Ich hab meinen Spaß und wenn wir schon dabei sind, kannst du mir auch gleich sagen, warum du es immer noch hast. Und ich habe damit lernen wollen, zählt leider nicht. Ich habe dir nämlich irgendein Buch gegeben.“  
Pansy schluckte und tippte mit dem Fuß wütend auf den Boden. Ihr wollten keine Wörter der Erklärung über die Lippen kommen, stattdessen zog sich ihr Mund zu einer Schnute zusammen. Schnippisch wie immer warf sie ihr Haar nach hinten und spuckte ihm förmlich die Wahrheit vor die Füße: „Ich wollte es dir beim Nachsitzen wieder geben. Also eigentlich heute, aber jetzt musst du noch warten.“ „Aha.“, jubelte er und zeigte auf sie, als hätte er gerade ein großes Geheimnis enttarnt: „Ich wusste es. Ich gehe dir unter die Haut.“ „Warum hast du es denn nach mir geworfen?“, erwiderte sie. Wie ein listiger Fuchs hatte sie die Chance auf eine Revanche gewittert. „Weil du einfach unerträglich warst.“, gab er zurück: „Ich wollte bloß nett sein und“ „Nein“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort: „Du hast eben noch gesagt, du hast mir irgendein Buch gegeben und ich habe das bemerkt. Warum bist du mir denn in den Gang gefolgt, wenn nicht um mich zu nerven?“ Man musste sich eingestehen, dass Pansy gut darin war, jemanden zu verhören. Sie stellte die richtigen Fragen und er hatte keine guten Antworten. Sein Blick glitt an die Decke, doch auch die vielen sprechenden Bilder konnten ihm nicht helfen. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen sagte er betont lässig: „Na, und wenn es so wäre? Was würde das beweisen?“ Nun war es an ihr siegessicher und freudestrahlend aufzutreten. „Naja, ich würde daraus schließen, dass du dir einen Narren an mir gefressen hast.“, hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Dazu musste sie auf ihre Zehnspitzen gehen, aber sie wollte sehen, wie sich ihm alle Nackenhaare aufstellten, wenn sie so mit ihm sprach. Sie entfernte sich jedoch so schnell wie sie gekommen war, da sie besorgt war, dass gleich ein anderer Mitschüler vorbeikam.  
Da die Stunde noch nicht zu Ende war, waren die Gänge sehr leer und das war auch ihr Glück gewesen. Sonst hätte sie nicht so ausgelassen mit ihm quatschen können, aber etwas in ihrem Inneren war höchst zufrieden, darüber so lange in seiner Nähe sein zu können. Stumm standen die beiden dar und keiner war in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Pansy wollte noch ihren Sieg auskosten, sich seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck genau einprägen und Dean fiel keine Ausrede für sein Verhalten ein. „Ich denke.“, begann er: „Wir sind quitt, oder?“ „Noch lange nicht.“, kicherte Pansy: „Du wirst es noch bereuen, dass du dich mit mir angelegt hast.“ Ihre Worte ließen ihn erschaudern. Sie klang wie ein Serienmörder aus einem Horrorfilm. Wollte er sich das wirklich weiter antun? „Ich muss los, die Stunde ist gleich vorbei.“, gab er beiläufig von sich und wollte gerade wieder die Treppe hoch gehen, da rief sie ihm nach: „Oh ja, zieh besser ab. Du bist mir nichts gewachsen.“  
Die Worte hallten ihm noch nach als er schon längst im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er stand immer noch ein bisschen neben sich. Natürlich hatte er selbst schon bemerkt, dass er viel zu viel Zeit darauf verschwendet hatte, über sie nachzudenken, aber wie hatte sie es bemerkt. Seamus begrüßte ihn direkt am Eingang: „Wir können eigentlich schon direkt zu Muggelkunde gehen oder?“ Dean nickte stumm. Seine Zunge war auch ohne Fluch an seinen Gaumen geklebt. „Was wollte die denn von dir?“, hakte Seamus nach. „Ach, sie hat mir nur eine Nachricht von Professor McGonagall gebracht.“, erklärte Dean und schnappte sich seine Tasche. Sein bester Freund beäugte ihn skeptisch und erwiderte dann: „Das hätte aber nicht so lange gedauert.“ Tja, das entsprach der Wahrheit, aber die wollte Dean nicht eins zu eins an ihn weiter geben. „Sie hat mich nur Piesacken wollen. Anscheinend ist sie immer noch sauer, weil ich sie geschubst hatte.“, kam es von Dean, als er wieder durchs Portraitloch stieg. „Du hast sie doch nicht gewinnen lassen?“, tönte es hinter ihm. Er schnaubte und erklärte dann: „Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn doch?“ Seamus Stimme war plötzlich sehr laut und er klang als wäre es dumm, dass Dean überhaupt gefragt hatte. „Na, sie ist ein Slytherin und wird vor nichts zurückschrecken, um dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Wenn du dich nicht wehrst, geht das nur so weiter.“, erläuterte Seamus als wäre es selbst verständlich, doch der Gedanke war Dean auch schon gekommen. Jetzt wollte er allerdings nicht mehr darüber reden. Konnte es denn noch viel schlimmer werden? Dean versuchte nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und reihte sich mit Seamus zu den anderen Mitschülern ein, die vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ich bin wieder guter Dinge, was die Geschichte angeht. Dean und Pansy sind immer noch skeptisch, dem anderen Gegenüber, aber naja, wenigstens wissen sie jetzt, dass der andere nicht so einfach aufgeben wird. Habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge oder Anregungen oder sogar konstruktive Kritik, dann könnt ihr mir gerne ein Review dalassen. Ansonsten freue ich mich über jeden neu dazugewonnen Leser und jede Empfehlung.
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> Dahlia


	5. don't kiss, but tell

Natürlich wusste Pansy, dass sie spät dran war. Das Abendessen hatte unerwartet länger gedauert, da Draco noch mit ihr diskutieren wollte, was sich jetzt in der Schule verändern würde, nun da Umbridge ihren Beschluss durchgebracht hatte. Eigentlich waren sie ja der gleichen Meinung gewesen, aber er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen das Ganze dreimal durchzukauen. Nun hastete sie die Stufen hoch und hoffte, dass dieser elende Gryffindor sie nicht direkt bei der Lehrerin verpetzt hatte. Dabei wurde sie immer schneller, da die Panik in ihr rasant anstieg. Wenn es wirklich schlecht lief, wurden ihr noch mehr Punkte abgezogen oder sie musste sogar noch eine Strafarbeit machen. Das würde ihm so gefallen, dachte sie sich und beschleunigte noch einmal auf den letzten Stufen. Dies führte dazu, dass sie die Stelle übersehen hatte, die nur vorgab fest zu sein und auf einmal steckte sie mit einem Bein in der Treppe. Mit ihrer Hand klammerte sie sich an das Geländer, während sie verzweifelt umherschaute. Zum Glück hatte niemand ihr Malheure gesehen. Es benötigte all ihre Kraft, damit sie sich wieder befreien konnte. Sichtlich angesäuert betrat sie den Korridor und tastete nach ihrem Schenkel. Bei ihrem Sturz hatte sie sich ein wenig aufgeschürft. Das würde noch einen fetten blauen Fleck geben. „Du siehst ja gut aus.“, begrüßte sie der Gryffindor: „Welcher Beauty-Behandlung verdanken wir den diese Frisur?“ Der sarkastische Unterton von ihm war ihr nicht entgangen und ihre Hand schnellte zu ihren Haaren, um dies zu glätten. „Nur wenn du mir im Gegenzug verrätst, wie du es hinbekommst, so unerträglich nervig zu sein.“, konterte sie und klopfte schon einmal an der Tür an. Dean grinste sie an: „Gottgegebenes Talent.“ Kaum hörten sie, dass man sie hereinbat, öffnete Pansy auch schon die Tür.  
„Ihre Utensilien liegen wieder auf der Anrichte.“, murrte McGonagall ohne auch nur von ihren Unterlagen aufzuschauen: „Bitte werden Sie diesmal vor der Sperrstunde mit Ihrer Aufgabe fertig.“ Anscheinend war sie schwer damit beschäftigt Aufsätze zu korrigieren, also nahmen sie sich stumm ihre Wedel und verließen das Zimmer wieder. Die Tür fiel mit einem Klacken ins Schloss und beide tauschten einen undefinierbaren Blick aus. Normalerweise wäre die Lehrerin nicht so abweisend gewesen. Etwas muss sie gerade wirklich stören. Doch Pansy beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und stattdessen lieber an die Arbeit zu gehen. Der Weg zum fünften Stock war von einer einnehmenden Stille geprägt. Immer wieder linste sie zu Dean herüber, der dank seiner langen Beine ein ganzes Stück schneller als sie war. Er war wirklich groß, aber recht hager. Was ihr ganz gut gefiel, wenn sie ehrlich war. Sie hatte nie wirklich etwas für Muskelprotze wie Flint oder Goyle übrig gehabt. Seine Haare waren zu einem Flat Top geschnitten und das sah nur so gut aus, weil es hervorragend zu seinem Teint passte. Es war ein satter Schokoladenton, was sie ein wenig an Blaise erinnerte. Doch der war eh eine Nummer für sich. Ihre Augen folgten ihm weiter sämtliche Gänge entlang. Ausnahmsweise trugen die beiden sogar keine Schuluniform. So gesehen war dies ja gerade ihre Freizeit. Wenn sie es nicht besser wusste, würde sie sagen, die beiden waren auf dem Weg zu einem Date. Doch dann würde er ihre Hand halten. Sie war froh, dass er es nicht tat. Sonst käme einer der beiden noch auf falsche Gedanken. Damit sich keines ihrer Gliedmaßen verselbstständigte, klammerte sie sich an den Saum ihres Rocks.  
Beide standen nun wieder vor einer Tür, doch da auf der anderen Seite niemand auf sie warten würde, betraten sie ohne weitere Umschweife den Korridor. Dieser war noch staubiger und verlassener als der letzte. Bisher war Pansy noch nie hier gewesen, nicht mal am Anfang als sie sich ständig verlaufen hatte. Damals hatte Draco sich ihrer angenommen, sodass sie ihm nur noch hinterher laufen musste. Ein Muster, das sich bis zum letzten Jahr stark gehalten hatte. Doch sie wollte nicht an das Ereignis denken, dass die geändert hatte. Wenn sie zum zweiten Mal in der Gesellschaft von Dean Thomas weinen würde, warf das ein schlechtes Licht auf sie. Verlegen kratzte sie sich am Ohr, und beschloss dann: „Lass uns anfangen.“ Er nickte nur und ging ans andere Ende des Korridors.

Diesmal ging die Arbeit wesentlich schneller voran als beim letzten Mal. Bisher gab es ja auch nichts, dass sie davon abhielt, doch schweigend war es noch einschläfernder als zuvor. „Ich hab das Buch vergessen.“, sagte sie schließlich und wollte damit zumindest das Eis brechen. „Du solltest es zumindest zurück in die Bibliothek bringen.“, antwortete Dean monoton. Anscheinend hatte das schon mal nicht geklappt. Vielleicht war er ihr wirklich böse, seit dem Gespräch auf der Treppe. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, er würde verstehen, dass sie gerne so mit anderen feixte. „Wenn du mitkommst, überleg ich es mir.“, murmelte sie gerade laut genug, damit er es hören konnte. Sein Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Er lehnte sich gegen eine freie Stelle an der Wand und fragte: „Habe ich mich gerade verhört? Willst du wirklich meine Gesellschaft?“ Nein, er hatte alles richtig verstanden und ja, es war möglich, dass sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Aber es gab keine Realität in der sie das aussprechen würde. Sie stand immer noch vor der anderen Wand und staubte das Bild von Olgar der Fliegenfängerin ab. Kein beliebtes Bild. Auf ihren Wangen zeichnete sich eine sanfte Röte ab. Konnte er nicht einfach ja sagen? „Was ist aus ‚du bist mir nicht gewachsen‘ geworden?“, hakte er weiter nach und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu. Sie wich ihm rückwärts aus. Ihre Augen suchten nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten, doch Fehlanzeige. Alle Türen waren hinter ihm und sie war sicher, dass er sie in diesem engen Korridor mit Leichtigkeit schnappen konnte. „Nichts.“, piepste sie: „Ich dachte nur du willst sicher gehen, dass ich es wirklich mache.“  
Wieder nickte er übertrieben und starrte sie dabei an, als würden sich ihm gerade all ihre Geheimnisse offenbaren. Er räusperte sich und raunte: „Sicher denkst du das.“ Sein Auftreten verunsicherte sie, doch sie wusste nicht woran es lag. Waren es seine braunen Augen, die sie unablässig durchlöcherten? War es seine wunderbar rauchige Stimme oder doch seine vollen Lippen, die sie auf einmal schmecken wollte? Vielleicht war es alles davon. Ihr Kopf war wie vernebelt und plötzlich breitete sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln eine sonderbare Hitze aus. Sie wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber beschloss es nicht zu hinterfragen, da es sich neu und erstaunlich gut anfühlte. „Liegt es nicht viel eher daran, dass du Zeit mit mir verbringen willst?“, neckte er sie und nahm ihre Hand. Ihr Geist hatte nun ihren Körper verlassen und ein schwaches, gieriges Wesen der Unvernunft zurückgelassen. Laut pochte ihr Herz und sie hatte Angst, es würde ihr gleich aus der Brust springen. Was geschah gerade mit ihr? Ihr fehlten die Worte, um die Gefühle und Gedanken zu beschreiben, die in ihr gerade mehrere Flugrollen auf dem Besen absolvierten. „Ja.“, stimmte sie ihm zu, dabei war ihre Stimme so kläglich wie sonst nie. Gerade war sie höchstens ein Schatten ihres Selbst und nicht die großartige Pansy, die sie sonst war. Die sich so etwas nicht gefallen lassen hätte und wäre jetzt in den Berserker Modus gewechselt. „Dann ist ja alles klar.“, sagte er und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken, um nach getaner Arbeit in seine Hände zu klatschen: „Du stehst auf mich.“  
Schlagartig riss sie die Augen weit auf. Der Zauber von eben war nun verflogen. Dieser Gryffindor hatte wirklich Nerven. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er sie gerade mit irgendeinem komischen Fluch manipuliert hatte. „Nein.“, revidierte sie: „Nein, sicher nicht.“ Zähneknirschend tippte sie mit aller Wucht auf seine Brust und sprach dabei in einem Befehlston: „Du bist ein elender Lügner und hast mich irgendwie verhext.“ „Wie denn? Mein Zauberstab ist immer noch in meiner Hosentasche.“, erwiderte er und grinste noch breiter. Zornig riss sie die Arme in die Luft und schrie: „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Danach folgten noch einige verärgerte Laute, während sie auf und ab tigerte. Er konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen. Sie war wirklich zu lustig. „Es ist doch okay.“, meinte er: „Dann stehst du halt auf mich. Bei meinem unvergleichlichen Charme ist das kein Wunder, Schätzchen.“ Schlagartig blieb sie stehen und warf ihm den niederträchtigsten Blick aller Zeiten zu, zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Zähnen presste sie ein: „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?“ hervor.  
„Schätzchen.“, wiederholte er, nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. Er konnte inzwischen abschätzen, dass sie mehr der Bellen als Beißen Typ war. Auch wenn sie gefährlich wirkte, konnte sie ihm wohl kaum etwas antun. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und erklärte mit schon fast beängstigend ruhiger Stimme: „Ich bring dich um. Es ist beschlossen. Ich. Bring. Dich. Um. Das ist mein Ernst.“ Dass Dean diese Drohung nicht einschüchterte, war klar gewesen. Schließlich war sie ein gutes Stück kleiner als er und trug eine rosa Rüschenbluse. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gerade auf ihn gestürzt, aber er würde das nur so drehen, dass sie ihm liebevoll um den Hals fiel. „Dir kann man auch nicht mehr helfen.“, zischte sie und wendete sich stürmisch ab, um weiter das Bild vor ihn zu entstauben. Dabei drückte sie den Wedel so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Die schlechte Nummer, eine billige Ablenkung, sah sich Dean eine ganze Weile an, bis es ihm zu bunt wurde. Er wollte doch offensichtlich das Gleiche wie sie. „Hey, sag mir einfach, wann und wo und ich begleite dich sehr gern zur Bibliothek.“, schlug er als Friedensangebot vor. „Fick dich.“, fluchte sie und drehte sich nicht noch einmal nach ihm um. Entwaffnet hob er die Hände und entschuldigte sich: „Es tut mir ja sehr leid, Prinzessin.“  
„Ich reiß dir den Arsch auf.“, knurrte sie, während sie sich nach wie vor weigert, ihn auch nur eins Blickes zu würdigen. Dean war überrascht, dass ihre Reaktion so feindselig war, nachdem sie ihn doch eingeladen hatte, sie zu begleiten. Gegen besseren Wissens beschloss er nachzuhaken: „Wo hast du denn das gelernt? Sicher nicht im ehrenwerten Hause Parkinson.“ Gerade hatte er ungewollt eine unsichtbare Linie überschritten, eine Sache über die Pansy nicht hinwegkommen konnte, außer sie machte sich jetzt Luft. „Nimm nie wieder den Namen meiner Familie in den Mund, Schlammblut.“, zischte sie wutentbrannt und Dean wusste, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem es gerechtfertigt war, vor ihr Angst zu haben. Es war weniger die Beleidigung, die sie ihm schon einige Male entgegen gesetzt hatte, sondern eher der kalte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wow.“, murmelte er: „Ich hör ja schon auf. Sorry, dass ich einen Witz gemacht habe.“ Für ihn bedeutete Schlammblut nichts, es war eine hohle Phrase, die Leute benutzten, um ihr elitäres Denken zurechtfertigen, doch er war verblüfft, dass sie so gereizt auf die Erwähnung ihrer Familie reagierte. Auch er wendete sich jetzt wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Stumm fuhr er mit dem Wedel über die verstaubten Rahmen. Hin und wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er zu ihr herüber sah. Leider machte sie immer noch den Eindruck, ziemlich sauer zu sein. Plötzlich vernahm er ihr Schnauben, dann schüttelte sie sich als wäre ihr die Handlung zuwider und sagte plötzlich: „Also wenn du mich wirklich begleiten willst, dann kannst du morgen Abend vor dem Kerker warten. Ich hol dich dann ab.“ Dean war milde erleichtert, dass sich ihre Wut gelegt hatte, so sehr sogar, dass er bereit war zuzustimmen: „Ja, gern. Nach dem Abendessen?“ „Warum nicht? Also ja, meine ich.“, antwortete Pansy: „Und wenn du mir jetzt noch erklären würdest, warum du findest, dass dein Haus dieses Jahr irgendeine Chance auf den Hauspokal hat, wäre ich sicher sehr amüsiert davon.“ Wieder musste er lächeln, aber diesmal sanfter und weniger hämisch als zuvor. Nun konnte er wieder unbeschwert mit ihr reden, aber er fragte sich, warum sie nicht einmal den Streit auslassen konnten.  
Trotz der hitzigen Diskussion, die Pansy angesteuert hatte, war es dennoch ein lustiger Abend gewesen. Produktiv waren sie auch, sodass sie noch vor der Sperrstunde die Wedel wieder bei McGonagall abgaben und endlich frei von ihrer Strafe waren. „Das war es dann also.“, meinte Dean, während sie beide im unbeleuchteten Korridor vor dem Büro der Lehrerin standen. Sollten sie jetzt einfach in ihre Betten gehen, obwohl sie noch eine gute Ausrede hatten, warum sie miteinander Zeit verbrachten? Sollte es wirklich schon vorbei sein, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte? „Ja, wir müssen nichts mehr machen.“, kam es leicht bedröppelt von Pansy. Noch vor einer Woche hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie eine Strafe vermissen würde. „Aber morgen steht?“, fragte Dean zögerlich, auch er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr Gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie nickte und schaute dabei auf ihre Hände, die was auch immer taten, um nicht schlaff herunterzuhängen. Er wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, da hörte er sie leise sagen: „Dann sehen wir uns wieder.“  
Verwirrt drehte er sich um und schaute sie an. Ihre Worte klangen nicht niederträchtig, sondern vorfreudig. War das wieder ein Scherz? Wollte sie ihn nur wieder eine Falle locken, damit sie nachher sauer sein konnte und er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam? So wie ihr Gesicht gerade aussah, zerbrechlich wie Porzellan, kannte er sie gar nicht. Es war anders als die trotzigen Tränen, die letzten Freitag über ihre Wangen gekullert waren. Vielleicht weil sie gerade so verletzlich aussah, verspürte er den starken Drang sie in den Arm zu nehmen, doch da sie bisher eher schlecht darauf reagiert hatte, wagte er es nicht sie anzufassen. Seine Brust schnürte sich ab und er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte, damit sie wieder lachte. „Wenn du das Buch wieder vergessen solltest, müssen wir uns danach nochmal treffen.“, versicherte er ihr und verhinderte mit aller Macht, seine Hand an ihre Wange zu legen. Pansy, die immer noch bleich und verdächtig leise war, beschloss ihr Schweigen zu brechen, um eine schwierige Frage zu stellen: „Würde dich das stören?“ „Nein.“, meinte er schnell: „Ich…“ Nun wusste er nicht weiter, er wollte sich nicht wiederholen und nochmal betonen, dass er sich über ihre Gesellschaft freute, nur um dann wieder einen Korb von ihr zu kriegen. Sein Satz war noch nicht beendet, er musste all seinen Mut zusammenfassen, um ihn zu vollenden: „Ich will dich wiedersehen.“ „Wieso?“, kam es von ihr und ihre Stimme klang noch brüchiger als zuvor. War sie den Tränen nah? Bei dieser Dunkelheit konnte er das nicht richtig erkennen und dennoch wollte er sie aufheitern. Nur Gott wusste warum. Dean wusste es jedenfalls nicht. „Du bist lustig und es macht Spaß mit dir zu reden und“, begann er ohne zu wissen wo seine Worte ihn hinführten: „Ich denke ich mag dich.“ War es schlau, dass vor ihr zuzugeben? Nein, definitiv nicht. Würde er es noch bereuen? Vielleicht. Bekam er noch eine Antwort von ihr? Leider nicht, da Pansy sich umdrehte und ging. „Dann ist ja alles gut.“, säuselte sie: „Bis morgen und schlaf gut.“ Noch bevor Dean überhaupt reagieren konnte, knallte schon die Tür zum Korridor zu und er stand allein in der Dunkelheit. Abermals hatte sie ihn stehen lassen, nachdem er ihr näher kommen wollte. War er ein Masochist reinster Natur oder warum tat er sich diese Qual von einem Mädchen immer wieder an? Und warum war er erleichtert, nun da sie plötzlich fröhlicher klang? Dieses Heldin ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und er war sicher, dass sie auch noch seine Träume heimsuchen würde.


	6. a little bit selfish

Alle anderen Mädchen hatten bereits ihr Bett verlassen und waren zum Frühstück gegangen, da lag Pansy noch in den Laken. Natürlich hatten Daphne und Tracey versucht die Gute zu wecken, doch bei einem so schönen Traum blieb man gerne liegen. Im Halbschlaf hatte sie die anderen verscheucht und sich auf die andere Seite gedreht. Als sie dann doch widerwillig aus ihrer Trance erwachte, versuchte sie sich an jene Fantasie zurückzuerinnern, die ihr Verstand noch vor wenigen Sekunden beschworen hatte. Es ging, soweit sie sich daran erinnern konnte, um keinen anderen als den Gryffindor, den sie gestern Abend hatte stehen lassen. So war es kaum verwunderlich, dass er noch immer in ihrem Kopf herumspukte, sogar eine Rolle in dem Theaterstück ihres Unterbewusstseins spielte. Wieder war ihr so warm zwischen den Schenkeln und ihre Hand beschloss ganz von selbst, unter die Decke zu fahren und dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Natürlich hatte sie bisher schon den ein oder anderen Versuch gemacht, sich ihr erstes Mal vorzustellen, doch noch nie war eine reale Person, außer ihrer Wenigkeit, darin vorgekommen. Sanft keuchte sie auf, während sie an den Traum zurückdachte, versuchte sich die Handlung erneut vorzustellen. Ihr Finger streichelte dabei immer wieder über den Stoff ihres Höschens. Dieser saugte sich dann mit jener Feuchtigkeit voll, die für Pansy noch neu und gewissermaßen unbegreiflich war. Beim Gedanken an den Gryffindor wurde ihr ganz heiß. Leider wusste sie schon eher, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte letztens genau ins Schwarze getroffen, als er angemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn mochte. Und wie sehr sie ihn mochte. Noch hatte sie dafür keine Erklärung, aber sie hielt es für sinnvoll, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, um es herauszufinden. Vielleicht war das pure Selbstsucht, aber das war ihr egal. Dann gierte sie eben nach ihm, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie früher oder später schon genug von ihm haben würde. So war sie eben. Noch in der einen Woche hatte sie Dracos Seite nicht verlassen, in der nächsten hatte sie ihn schon völlig vergessen. Das passierte doch immer so.

Als sie fertig war, sich selbst zu befriedigen, sackte sie kurz zusammen, nur um sich dann ausgiebig zu strecken. Die Realität begann wieder einzusetzen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Huch, das Frühstück hatte sie wohl verpasst, aber zum Glück war sie bis jetzt noch allein gewesen. Hätte man sie in flagranti erwischt, wie sie Perlentaucher spielte, wäre das sehr peinlich geworden und keiner der Slytherins hätte es je vergessen. Dann würde bei einem Klassentreffen nach Jahren auch noch erwähnt werden, wie gerne sie doch morgens masturbiert hatte. Nein, das sollte man nicht von ihr behalten. Pansy würde als Vertrauensschülerin mit herausragenden Noten im kollektiven Gedächtnis der Slytherins bleiben. Jedenfalls redete sie sich das gerne ein, wenn sie vor dem Spiegel stand. So wie gerade. Doch was sollte sie anziehen, wenn sie heute Abend noch Pläne hatte in die Bücherei zu gehen. Mit einem Wisch von ihrem Zauberstab, richtete sie die Laken, kaum dass sie ihr Bett verlassen hatte. Nun schaute sie sich zuerst im Spiegel an und warf dann ein Blick auf ihren Koffer, in dem sich all ihre Habseligkeiten befanden. Da sie nicht plante, das Schloss heute zu verlassen- das Wetter war sicher wieder fürchterlich-, konnte sie auch ihren schwarzen Faltenrock anziehen. Dazu lange weiße Kniestrümpfe damit ihr nicht kalt wurde. Ja, doch, das gefiel ihr. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch ein Oberteil, das aussagte wie liebenswert sie war. Ihre Wahl fiel auf ein schwarzes enges schulterfreies Sweatshirt. Um ihren Hals noch mehr hervorzugeben, band sie ihre kinnlangen Haare mit ihrem liebsten schwarzen Tuch zurück. Später würde sie sich noch schminken, doch noch war es zu früh.

Vielleicht, wenn sie großes Glück hatte, konnte sie noch etwas frühstücken, wenn sie schnell zur Küche ging. Hastig verließ sie also ihr Zimmer und ignorierte dabei größtenteils die Kommentare ihrer Freunde. „Wo willst du denn hin, Pansy?", rief Daphne ihr nach, doch Pansy antworte nicht. Den Kerker hatte sie schnell hinter sich gelassen und auch den Weg zur Küche legte sie in einer bemerkenswerten Zeit zurück, dafür, dass sie nicht rannte. Mit beiden Händen presste sie sich gegen die schwere Tür der Küche, damit diese nachgab. Der Geruch von Lebensmitteln drang ihr in die Nase. Es roch nach gebratenem Schinken, Eiern und frischem Brot. Gerade das, was sie so brauchte. Tatsächlich hatte noch Glück gehabt. Alle Hauselfen hatten auf Hockern Platz genommen und aßen die Reste der Schüler. „Guten Morgen.", säuselte sie und rieb sich den Bauch: „Ich hab leider verschlafen. Könnte ich hier noch eine Portion essen?" Die Hauselfen waren sichtlich verwirrt von ihrem plötzlichen Besucher, aber nicht keineswegs feindlich. Stattdessen holte man ihr rasch einen Teller und sie häufte ihn mit Rührei und Speck. Dann setzte sie sich auf eine der niedrigen Theken, extra an seine Mitarbeiter angepasst. Gierig piekst sie alles, was ihr unter die Gabel kam auf, und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Essen hatte sich lang nicht mehr so gut angefühlt. Generell war sie fröhlicher als sonst, konnte aber keinen Grund dafür ausmachen. Ihr Leben war überwiegend noch so wie letztes Jahr, nur dass es ihr da viel schlechter ging. „Warum haben Sie denn verschlafen, Miss Pansy?", erkundigte sich Dobby, der sie noch von seiner Zeit im Dienste der Malfoys kannte und mochte. „Ach, ich hab einfach gut geschlafen.", erklärte Pansy mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dieser Tag kam ihr bisher schon erstaunlich schön vor. Sie freute sich Dobby zu sehen. Bisher hatte sie nicht oft gesehen, da sie nur in Notfällen die Küche betrat. Keineswegs wollte sie die Arbeit der Hauselfen stören. Auch Dobby war begeistert, dass Pansy vorbei gekommen war und sagte: „Sie sehen fröhlich aus, Miss." Dankend nahm sie das Kompliment an. „Behandelt Draco sie nun besser?", fragte der freie Elf. Es war komisch für Pansy, dass er ihn nicht werten Herrn nannte, doch nun konnte es ihm ja keiner verbieten.

Wieder nickte sie, ihr Mund war immer noch voller Frühstück. „Wir sind wieder gute Freunde geworden.", erklärte sie zischen zwei Bissen: „Aber heute treffe ich mich mit einem anderen Jungen." Sie wusste, dass sie von einem Hauselfen nicht zu befürchten hatte. Er würde sich schon nicht am üblichen Schultratsch beteiligen. Was hätte er auch davon? Dobby konnte es allerdings nicht lassen sie weiter auszuhorchen: „Wer ist es denn?" Pansy schluckte, und wollte dann das Thema wechseln: „Könnte ich bitte ein Glas Saft bekommen?" Prompt reichte eine Hauselfe ihr mit beiden seiner kleinen knochigen Hände ein bis zum Rand gefülltes Glas. Als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit hielt sie den Daumen hoch, während sie mit der anderen Hand trank. Als hätte Dobby gewusst, dass seine Frage an ihrem Ausweichmanöver schuld war, wiederholte er sie. „Dean.", gab sie vorsichtig zu: „Dean Thomas aus Gryffindor." Der kleine Elf richtete sich den untersten Hut auf seinem kahlen Kopf und wendete sich verlegen ab. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder zu sich kam, doch dann sagte er langsam und sehr bedachtsam: „Weiß Ihre Mutter davon, Miss?" Mit einer solchen Andeutung hatte sie gerechnet. Schließlich kannte er ihre Eltern gut und hatte sie oft darüber reden hören, dass sie sich als Partie für Pansy ausschließlich Draco wünschten. Selbstverständlich um das reine magische Blut zu erhalten. Seit letztem Jahr hatte sie aber noch nie weniger Interesse an dieser Sache gehabt. Schulterzuckend meinte sie: „Muss sie ja nicht. Ist ja nicht so als würde ich den Typen heiraten. Wir bringen nur ein Buch weg." Doch kaum dachte sie wieder an ihn, wurden ihre Wangen rot vor Aufregung. Sie kratzte sich an der Nase, die so schrecklich kribbelte und sah an Dobby vorbei. Schon heute würde sie Dean wiedersehen und musste nicht Tage darauf warten. Jetzt hatten sie sich bereits öfter privat gesehen als sie sonst in den vergangen Jahren miteinander überhaupt gesprochen hatten. Und dennoch waren sie sich dabei sehr nah gekommen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge flackerten Bilder auf von seinem Gesicht und wie er sie anlächelte. Es war fast so als könnte sie hören wie er noch einmal zu ihr sagte, dass er sie mochte. In ihrem Magen grummelte es und diesmal konnte es nicht am Hunger liegen. Was hatte sie so plötzlich zu einem sabbernden Zombie gemacht?

Ihr restlicher Tag verlief ruhig. Wegen dem Nachsitzen und anderen Ablenkungen musste sie noch eine ganze Menge für die Schule nachholen. Damit war sie die meiste Zeit beschäftigt, doch in jeder freien Sekunde fieberte sie auf das Treffen am Abend hin. Bereits als es zu dämmern begann und sie sich mit ihren Freunden in die große Halle zum Abendessen begab, hielt sie nach ihm Ausschau. Es war schwer ihn bei all den Schülern zu finden, zumal er leider nur mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Sie war so darin vertieft gewesen, ihn anzustarren, dass sie zusammenzuckte als etwas, beziehungsweise jemand, seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Pans?", fragte er und fuhr über den Stoff ihres Rocks weiter nach oben. Ein kalter Schauer rannte über ihre Schultern und sie bekam Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Draco und als könnte sie immer noch nicht begreifen, was gerade geschah, sagte sie: „Der Stress setzt mir ein bisschen zu." Ihre Stimme war monoton und ihre Atmung flach. Es schien als wäre sie gar nicht richtig anwesend, sondern irgendwo anders. „Wir können uns ja heute einen schönen Abend machen.", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr, damit kein anderer davon Wind bekam. „Nein.", sagte sie instinktiv: „Ich kann nicht." „Was hast du denn vor?", hakte Draco voller Neugier nach: „Du kannst ja nicht schon wieder lernen wollen." Tja, das war es dann auch mit ihrer einzigen passenden Ausrede. Eine Chorprobe konnte sie auch nicht vorschieben, denn die waren immer dienstags und Tracey ging auch hin. Lerngruppen oder andere Arbeitsgemeinschaften hatte sie nicht. Was sollte sie denn sonst vorhaben? All seine Freunde waren auch ihre. Die Wahrheit kam ihr sicher nicht über die Lippen. Das würde sowohl ihr als auch ihm nur Probleme bringen. Doch da fiel ihr das Buch ein, der eigentliche Grund für ihren späten Abstecher. „Ich gehe in die Bibliothek und schaute nach, ob das Buch da ist, das ich haben wollte.", verkündete sie und war schon ein wenig stolz auf ihre gute Lüge. Auch ihr Tonfall war nun belebter als zu vor und die Starre, die sie bis eben noch fest im Griff hatte, war gelöst. Draco atmete aus und meinte augenrollend: „Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber lange wird das ja nicht gerade dauern und dann haben wir ja immer noch sehr viel Zeit, um ein paar Spiele zu spielen." Solange er nicht weiternachfragte, zählte Pansy das als Erfolg. Irgendwie würde sie schon später aus der Lage wieder herauskommen, doch das würde sich noch ergeben. Jedenfalls würde sie den Abend nicht mit dem Malfoy verbringen.

Nachdem ihr Teller in der Küche verschwunden war, erhob sie sich und ließ ihre Freunde zurück. Ihr Weg führte sie wieder zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war natürlich leer. So schnell wie sie aus der großen Halle getürmt war, kam ihr wohl keiner hinterher. Doch es störte sie nicht weiter, stattdessen betrat sie ihren Schlafsaal und kramte in ihrem Koffer nach ihrem Make-up. Zugegeben sie hatte nicht wirklich viel und ursprünglich war es im Besitz ihrer Mutter gewesen, bis Pansy es entwendet hatte. Dann setzte sie sich vor den großen Spiegel, der im Zimmer auf gehangen war. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht wirklich, was sie tat, doch sie hatte schon einige Male mit Daphne und den anderen Mädchen geübt. Damals hatte sie es noch für den Ball getan, doch das war schon so unglaublich lang her. Sattes Rot zierte nun ihre Lippen. Wenn er sie so nicht küssten wollte, wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter. Der Lidstrich, den sie zog, diente nur zur Vervollständigung des Looks. Mit einem Ächzten erhob sie sich und schaute sich ein letztes Mal prüfend an. Doch, doch, ja, es war ihr ganz gut gelungen. Sie war bereit sich Dean entgegenzustellen. Dies klang auf eine subtile Art vernichtend, aber es entsprach so ziemlich dem, was sie sich von dem Abend erhoffte. Eine wilde Knutscherei bei der sie die Kontrolle behielt und ging, wenn sie die Lust an ihm verloren hatte. Wie oft konnte sie ihn noch stehen lassen, bis er ihr den Hals umdrehte? Sie sollte besser keine Wetten darauf abschließen.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?", kam es erschrocken von Tracey. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich auf Pansys Gesicht, während sie erklärte: „Ach, ich verbringe den Abend mit Draco. Ich muss nur vorher nochmal in die Bibliothek." Selbstsicher steckte sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Nun würde sie genau wie Tracey die Blicke der Mitschüler auf sich ziehen. „Das sieht richtig gut aus.", sagte Tracey und machte Anstalten Pansy zu umarmen: „Ich hoffe diesmal läuft es mit Draco besser als letztes Jahr." In ihr sprudelte eine bereits versiegte geglaubte Quelle des Glücks auf und ihr Lächeln reichte nun von einer Wange bis zur anderen. Wenn Tracey nur wüsste mit wem sie sich heute wirklich traf, würde sie ihr das nicht wünschen. Es gab Pansy eine gewisse Genugtuung. Natürlich mochte sie ihre Freunde sehr gern, doch die hatten ihr schon oft den ein oder anderen schlechten Rat gegeben und Pansy gefiel der Gedanke, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Keiner, den sie kannte, würde das für eine gute Idee halten, aber gerade das machte es so lustig. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ließ sie niemanden über sich bestimmen. Sie musste nicht extra erwähnen, dass es sich berauschend anfühlte. Ihr Herz schlug jetzt schon mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit. Nachher, wenn die ganze Sache Schnee von gestern war, würde sie es ihren Freundinnen sicher beichten. Die würden es dann schon verstehen, doch gerade war es nur ihr Geheimnis. Sie löste sich auf der Umarmung mit Tracey und schenkte ihr noch einen letzten wohlwollenden Blick, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ. Während sie so durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stolzierte und die Nase in die Luft reckte, entging ihr natürlich nicht, dass viele Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Es war eigentlich eher selten, dass Pansy sich besonders hübsch machte. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung winkte sie Draco zu, nur um Sekunden später durch die Tür in den Korridor zu verschwinden.

Ihre Schritte hallten durch den Gang bis zu jenem Moment an dem sie abrupt stehen blieb. Es war der Eingang zum Kerker und der verabredete Treffpunkt. Doch er war nicht in Sicht und sie war ganz allein. Vielleicht hatte er es ja vergessen. Oder er wollte sie gar nicht wiedersehen? Diese und andere beunruhigende Gedanken streiften ihren Verstand, während sie an die Wand gelehnt wartete. Dabei hatte sie sich extra in die Ecke gepresst, sodass sie vom Gang aus kaum zu sehen war. Wenn jemand sie hier warten sah, würde sie aussehen wie die letzte Idiotin. Sie selbst fühlte sich schon so. Warum stand sie überhaupt noch hier? Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Auch wenn sie sich noch an die mageren Reste Hoffnung klammern wollte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn einmal zu oft paralysiert zurückgelassen und er wollte es ihr nun heimzahlen. Panik machte sich in ihr breit und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um sich vom Weinen abzuhalten. Bisher hatte sie auch noch wenig Grund dafür. Es war nur so, dass die Zeit auf einmal sehr langsam voranzuschreiten schien. Der ganze Tag war nur so verflogen, aber jetzt fühlte sich jede Minute wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an. Es war nicht schön, zu hoffen, dass er noch kommen würde. Am besten mit einer guten Entschuldigung. Noch länger konnte sie nicht in die Richtung starren, aus der er wohl kommen würde. Ihr Blick ging gen Boden und auf einmal waren ihre Schuhe furchtbar interessant.

Als die Glocke zur vollen Stunde läutete, wusste Pansy, dass sie wohl doch schon umkehren konnte. Anscheinend waren seine Worte bedeutungslos gewesen. Entweder das oder er hatte sie ganz schön aufs Kreuz gelegt. Sicher sah er von sicherer Entfernung zu und wartete nur darauf, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Warum war sie auch noch so blöd gewesen und hatte sich auf einen Gryffindor, den sie gar nicht kannte, so verlassen? Ihr hätte es früher klar sein sollen, dass ihm nicht zu trauen war. Sie umfasste den Stoff ihres kleinen Täschchens immer fester und schnaubte. Dann hatte sie sich diese Chemie zwischen den beiden nur eingebildet. Schön, auch gut, sie hatte immer noch Draco und zu dem konnte sie immer noch gehen ohne dabei auf diese Weise gedemütigt zu werden. Ihr Gesicht brannte und sie spürte wie sich ihre Augen mit der traurigsten aller Körperflüssigkeiten füllten. Man war sie dämlich gewesen. Ein richtiger Trottel. Eigentlich hatte sie das hier verdient, wenn sie so recht überlegte. Sicher hatte sie schon eine ganze Menge schlechtes Karma kassiert und nun bekam sie die Rechnung dafür. Angestrengt schnappte sie nach Luft als sie Schritte in dem Gang hörte. Nun war definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt oder der Ort für das Vergießen weiterer Tränen. „Gut, du bist noch hier.", rief eine atemlose Stimme und Pansy Kopf schnellte nach oben. Er war doch noch gekommen. Vorsichtig trocknete sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Nässe unter ihren Augen. „Ich hab vor der Bibliothek gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen, da ist mir eingefallen, dass wir uns hier treffen wollten.", erklärte Dean immer noch prustend als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________________________________________________________  
>  Ist jetzt auch überarbeitet! *^* 
> 
> Nach langer Zeit wollte ich auch mal wieder was schreiben, das kein Rollenspiel ist. Die Idee wollte ich eigentlich auch dafür einsetzen, aber dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zu gerne beide Perspektiven beleuchten möchte. Sowohl die von Dean als auch die von Pansy. Ich weiß, es ist ein sehr ungewöhnliches Päarchen, aber es kam mir so in den Sinn und irgendwie war es sogar relativ stimmig. Naja, da müssen wir uns noch hinarbeiten. Ich weiß nicht wie schnell ich updaten werde, wegen Studium und so, aber ich hoffe, das stirbt nicht so schnell wie meine anderen Geschichten. Wenn ihr Fragen oder Anmerkungen habt, immer her damit.  
>  Dahlia


End file.
